Seven Sins of My Soul
by Clover-tan
Summary: Maka, Soul, BS, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti and Liz are trapped in Chrona's game but what they don't know is they'll be unlocking their deadly sin: Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Envy and Sloth. How long can you keep your sanity? Romance/deaths included.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction Chrona's game

Ah, quick note before you read this guys . If there's an error in any of this story, well, um, sorry for that ^^'' You see, I don't actually know much about the seven sins and I just did a little research to find enough info that'll support this story :3 I'm not Christian either (or any other religion that relates to the seven sins) so I don't know much about the seven sins and virtues and stuff :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! ^^

This story contains an introduction and will contain seven other chapters for each main character . Beware, deaths of the characters are involved so if you have a favourite character.. Watch out xDDD The first chapter might sound pretty corny and all since the violence/ horror doesn't start yet. (But I suck at horror, so I kind of have doubts that the rest of the story will give you any chills :/) I hope you enjoy it though ^^

Note: this story contains violence in almost all of the chapters, and there's well, 'mature stuff' in one chapter (Lust) =///= yes, pretty much erotic stuff between Soul and Maka….

Reviews are appreciated ^^ Reviews = 3 . I'm spreading love~!! :3

* * *

Chapter One - Introduction [Chrona's game]

"The sky seems pretty dark and clouded today, huh, Soul?" "Hm?" Soul glanced at the window and yawned. "Huh.. Didn't notice.." he muttered. Maka rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Just then, a loud slam from the door was heard.

Maka lowered her book to see Chrona leaning against the doors with a possessive look on her face. "Maka.." she whispered.

"Chrona!" Maka's voice sounded slightly surprised. She'd hardly seen Chrona walk around without her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked concernedly.

Soul didn't really like Chrona a lot, he was usually suspicious of her although he pitied her at times. "What's with that smirk on your face?" he demanded.

Chrona didn't say a word. She had a sinister smile on her face, as if she'd been controlled by Medusa again. She then broke the silence with an ominous voice. "Do you want to play a game?"

* * *

"Soul, Maka! Hi!" Black Star vigorously waved at the pair from the front stairs of Shibusen. Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, and Death the Kid were also there.

"Hey, what's with the gathering?" Soul walked over to them ahead of Maka and stood beside Black Star.

"Chrona, is there something going on?" Maka asked, now beginning to sound slightly worried.

"Nothing's wrong.." Chrona reassured. Her voice had switched back to that nervous, trembling voice of hers that was always filled with fear. It seemed like whatever was possessing her had vanished. "Ragnarok just wanted to play a game, that's all," she explained in an innocent tone.

"Game..?" Maka was now more worried than ever, since she'd mentioned Ragnarok's name. Nothing good ever came out of that little demon and she was more than certain that nothing ever will.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Soul asked in curiosity. Kid stared at Soul briefly before speaking. "Chrona said that she needed my help," he explained.

"Help, huh.." Soul turned around to give Maka a concerned look. "I don't know what that girl's playing at but I'm having a bad idea about this.." he muttered worriedly.

"Me too, but let's just stay here for a moment and wait for her to explain what's going on," Maka suggested and tugged onto his shirt. He nodded and sat down on the stairs.

"You all… are human, aren't you?" It was quite a surprising and unexpected question but Chrona's voice sounded dead serious.

"What the hell, Chrona? Of course we are!" Soul shouted in impatience and slight annoyance.

She smiled ominously and gave him a solid glare. "That's good," she whispered.

"Humans… have a lust for power, don't they?"

That question was also unexpected and caught everyone, including Kid, by surprise.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Kid asked sharply.

"I want power!! I want power!!" Black Star shouted repeatedly. It was obvious of him to say that, it was Black Star, after all.

Soul rolled his eyes and sighed. "Typical.." he muttered.

"Then, let's play a game, shall we? Winner gets the most treasured prize.. All the power they want," she offered in that coercing tone that sounded just like her mother, Medusa.

"I'll play! I'll play!!" Black Star raised his hand and stood up in a flash. Tsubaki sighed and got up. "Black Star…" she whispered worriedly. "Don't worry, what's there to be afraid of?" he assured. She sighed again and raised her hand. "I'll play too.." she murmured in a voice so soft that almost no one could hear it.

Death the Kid raised his hand next. "I'll play, as long as this isn't any of Medusa's sneaky tricks."

"Oh, trust me, it's not," Chrona assured in a voice that made her statement quite hard to trust.

"In that case, we'll play too! I like games~!" Patti immediately got up and waved her hands in the air. "Wait, 'we'..?" Liz looked pretty puzzled. "Please, Liz??" Patti begged innocently. Liz sighed and got up. "Yeah, okay, whatever, no harm done."

"Soul, let's join in too," Maka insisted. "What?!" Soul looked at her in surprise and disbelief. "Can't you see that she's got something planned?!" he shouted. "Hey, there's seven of us, if something happens, we'll definitely be at an advantage," she reassured. "I really don't agree with this.." he muttered. "Chrona! We're playing too!" Maka decided. "What?!" Soul shouted even louder. "Oh c'mon, Soul! It's just a game!" she insisted. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't get angry at me when I say 'I told you so'…" That comment also meant that he agreed to play along.

"So we're all playing then," Chrona checked. Everyone nodded causing her to nod in satisfaction, which reminded them of Medusa. "Ragnarok, take us."

The jet black demon instantly burst out from her back and crawled to her shoulder. He grinned and laughed in a sinister tone. "I'm gonna regret this.." Soul murmured.

* * *

They reappeared in a vast, dark field with a huge overgrown maze standing in front of them. "Where the hell are we?!" Black Star demanded.

Ragnarok had dug back into Chrona's flesh and disappeared although they all knew that he was still with them, but inside her where he couldn't be seen.

"Shall we start?"

Chrona pointed to the seven entrances leading to the insides of the maze. "Each one of you must stand in front of one entrance and pick up the weapon that's given to you," she instructed.

"Hey, whoa! Weapons? What are we fighting here?" Kid asked in surprise and concern.

"You will be fighting.. Each other," Chrona replied with a smirk.

"What?! No way! I'm out of this game! I didn't want to play anyway!" Soul abruptly stated. The rest of the group nodded and stood against it.

"That's too bad…" Chrona whispered, still sounding possessive and overconfident. "You already decided."

"You decided that you'd play the game.. And you will, right until the end."


	2. Chapter 2 Pride

I hope you enjoy this~! Reviews are appreciated ^^ I hope this story is chilling enough for you ;3 Please don't feel offended by anything in this chapter, I'm just writing this using my own ideas so the character's personalities and their chosen sins might not be to your liking and they don't relate to the anime and manga in any way. ^^ Just so you know.

Warning: This chapter contains psychological horror and self-torture.

* * *

Chapter Two - Pride

"We're not playing this dumb game!" Liz shouted angrily. But Chrona just smirked and knelt down. Ragnarok then again emerged from her back and oozed through her body, engulfing her in darkness. Then they disappeared.

"Shit, where'd they go?!?!" Soul yelled in shock and frustration and searched through the field.

"We're trapped here," Maka whispered.

"What?!" Soul turned around in disbelief.

"I think… we'll only be able to get out if we go inside the maze.." she deduced.

"I agree." Kid raised his hand and walked over to the maze. "Each one of us has to go through one entrance, huh? Yeah, right."

"Come to think of it.. Kid, you're not human, you're a shinigami, aren't you?" Maka reminded.

Kid nodded and continued to observe the maze. "Yeah, but we're not that different, are we? The only thing I have that you don't is power," he said mockingly.

"And OCD…" Black Star mumbled.

"I don't even know why I decided to play this stupid game," Kid continued. "I already have all the power I need."

Liz shrugged. "Too bad, we already decided." She walked over to the first entrance and noticed a dagger hidden in the leaves. "Oh hey, cool.." she muttered.

"Liz!!" They looked at her in shock as she picked up the dagger. "What? It's just a dagger.." she assured. "No!! Watch out! Behind you!!" Kid yelled. "Huh? What?" She turned around and gasped in shock. But it was too late to run away. Overgrown vines wrapped around her arms and pulled her inside the maze. Her muffled voice was barely heard as the entrance closed up, leaving her trapped inside.

"Onee-chan!!" Patti rushed over to the entrance and tried to tear the blocking leaves away, but they wouldn't budge. "Damn it!!" she yelled in frustration.

"Liz is trapped in there.." Tsubaki muttered. "We've got to help her, let's go inside the next entrance."

They nodded and hurried over to the 2nd entrance. "I'll go in first," Patti declared. "No, let's go in together at once," Kid suggested. But as they were about to take a step inside, vines gripped onto Patti's leg and began to drag her inside.

"Patti!" Kid and the rest of the group grabbed onto her arms and tried to pull her out but the vines were overpowering. "Don't let go!!" Kid yelled. She whimpered as she realized that she was slowly being pulled inside. "I can't.." she mumbled softly. And then her hands slipped away from theirs.. And she was dragged inside the maze.

"Damn it!!" Soul screamed and clutched his head. "Both of them are in danger now!"

Kid stayed silent for a brief moment then came to a conclusion. "Each of us should go inside one entrance, the game's meant to be that way," he decided.

"What the hell?!" Soul protested in shock and anger. "Who said anything about playing by the rules?!"

"Do you really think Chrona would let us break the rules?" Kid shot back. "We might end up getting hurt y'know."

Maka nodded and walked over to the 3rd entrance. "Besides, Chrona mentioned that we'll be given weapons.. Like the dagger that Liz found. I think we'll be able to defend ourselves from whatever's in there."

Soul sighed and got up. "Alright, whatever." They all decided to stick with Kid's plan and split up.

Kid took a deep breath and glanced at the others. "See you inside."

* * *

Silence. Nothing more. The inside of the maze was completely silent and voices were mute. Liz had no idea that the rest of the group had also ventured inside since she was unable to hear any of their voices. Witchcraft was at work.

Rustles from the leaves were heard, a strong breeze whipped against her. She'd begun to feel a bit frightened and cautious so she held tightly onto her dagger and glanced in all directions. "Damn right, I'm getting a pedicure right after I get out of here.." she mumbled in frustration.

"Wh-what?" All of a sudden, she felt something like a light blanket engulf her even though there was nothing. "What the hell was that..?"

She continued to walk through the maze, but she walked at a faster pace. She'd begun to breathe more rapidly and heavily and she was feeling more and more alert. Liz was scared; she was afraid that something was going to reach out and grab her. She felt as if there was danger all around her.

What she didn't know was that the danger was resting in her own body.

She glanced at the dagger and brought it to her face. "Wow.. I can see my own reflection in this thing.." she whispered in awe. All of a sudden, the thoughts and worries had left her mind and she was just standing there in the midst of darkness, staring into the dagger and enjoying her reflection.

She was beginning to unlock her dark sin: Pride.

"Don't I look pretty..?" she asked herself with a girlish chuckle. She stroked her finger through her hair and sighed. "My hair… it's not perfect."

* * *

Patti skipped through the maze and felt no worry at all. "I wonder where onee-chan is~?" She's forgotten all of her worry and fear, there was nothing left in her except curiosity and carefree emotion. She'd picked up a gun that she found whilst walking down the misty path. She didn't realize that she was slowly being taken over by her biggest and darkest sin.

She had no idea that she was about to walk into a bloodshed.

* * *

"I must.. Make myself perfect…" Liz had begun to tremble with worry and she could feel tears roll down her cheeks. "It's not good enough.."

The dagger was deep red with blood. Locks of her hair were scattered all over the floor. Her upper arms and thighs were slit and she'd cut off large amounts of skin and flesh with her blood-soaked dagger.

Her eyes were wide and maniacal; she was lying in a pool of blood.

"Still not good.." she uttered in frustration and disappointment. "I've got too much flesh and muscle here.. I have to take it out…" She picked up her dagger and repeatedly slashed away more tissue from her thighs. The dagger pierced into her flesh and caused a puddle of crimson blood to ooze out and trickle down her leg. She was crying from the pain but she was laughing from enjoyment. Her need to become more beautiful and eventually reach perfection was overwhelming her so much that she didn't care about the pain. She didn't realize that she was killing herself.

Blood trickled down from her forehead. She'd forgotten that when she tried to cut locks of her hair, she missed and ended up slicing her head open. "That.. Hurts.." she mumbled in pain, but ended up giggling and cutting more parts of her head. "If I cut my head more, it won't look so unusual and it won't seem like a mistake…."

Her clothes were torn apart, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was falling prey to her own hidden, committed sin.

She was always known as the girl who held the most pride in herself. Day after day, she'd pamper herself and dress up in various clothes. She neglected her studies and took up all of her time painting her nails and applying make-up. She was incredibly self-conscious; She wanted to look like a doll, a beautiful Victorian doll. Every part of her body needed to be perfect.

What she didn't realize was that she was destroying herself.

She was turning into a broken, plastic doll.

"Dear Patti… I wish you could see me now."

* * *

"Here I come, Onee-chan."


	3. Chapter 3 Greed

I hope this story gives you chills~! ^^ Reviews are appreciated! (Tell me what you think :D Feel free to give me any suggestions~!)

Warning: This chapter contains strong, heavy violence, psychological horror, and self-torture.

* * *

Chapter Three - Greed

She slowly walked down the dark, narrow path. Crunch.

"What was that..?"

She moved her foot away and knelt down to observe the small object. It was a bullet, a shiny silver bullet. She took out her gun and checked it. "Oh.. There's no bullets?" She smiled. "I guess my gun's going to be pretty useful now~!"

* * *

"I feel.. Dizzy.." Liz let go of the dagger and laid down on the floor. She was suffering from severe blood loss. "So much.. Blood…"

She was lying in a pool of her own blood, blood that was soaked in her own greatest sin. She spread her arms and legs and shifted them up and down, forming the shape of an angel in the pool of blood.

"I'm… an angel."

* * *

Bullets, bullets, and more bullets. Patti had picked up a total of 7 bullets and her gun was now loaded. "Where is everyone, I wonder…?" she muttered to herself in a sinister tone.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

She eventually reached an intersection and decided to go left. After a while of walking, she slowly lost her sanity. Her mind was infected with feelings of wanting everything and wanting to destroy everything else. "I want it… I want it all…" she continued to chant repeatedly.

"Patti…?"

Patti instantly turned around in surprise to see her sister, Liz, lying in a pool of blood, laughing hysterically.

"Hello, Liz." Patti smiled, showing her bare teeth. She wasn't shocked or scared in the least, in fact, she was feeling pretty glad seeing her in that state.

"What's happened to you?" she asked her mockingly.

"Are you blind?" Liz smiled and tried to get up, but failed. "I'm making myself prettier."

"Oh? That's too bad~." Patti covered her mouth and tried to imitate an innocent girl. "You can't be prettier than me~, no-one can~."

Liz smirked and shrugged. "It's too bad that I'm perfect," she stated mockingly.

Patti lost her smile and glared at her. "In that case, you have to disappear," she stated with a sneer. "Because I want it all."

She took out her gun and pointed it at Liz's face. "Look who's helpless now~," she teased.

Liz glared at her in anger and shock. "You wouldn't dare…" she muttered.

"Let's see then~!" She slowly began to pull the trigger, causing Liz to realize that she was serious. She tried to move but she was too weak from blood loss. "Damn it…" she cursed in frustration.

Realizing that she was helpless, Liz gritted her teeth and turned to glare at Patti. "You little bitch…" she cussed in outrage.

Patti smirked and winked.

"Bye bye, Onee-chan~."

* * *

"Soul!! Anyone!!" Maka shouted for help whilst searching through the maze. "Help!!" She'd tripped and fallen into a bunch of thorns, which badly scraped her knee. "Is anyone there?!"

At that moment, she heard a rustle from the leaves. In surprise, she quickly spun around to the direction of the noise. "Who's there?!" she shouted. The rustle continuously got louder and louder, which had begun to scare her.

"Who's there?!?!" she screamed.

"Maka, chill…! It's just me!" Patti emerged from the bushes, her hair was covered in leaves and dirt. "I wanted to try and go through the bushes, but it was really difficult!" she exclaimed innocently.

"Patti! I'm so glad to see you!" Maka ran over to her and gave her a hug of relief and joy. "Have you seen Liz or anyone else?" she asked whilst hugging her.

Patti sighed and let go. "I ran into Liz but.. I think something happened to her, she tried to attack me!" she exclaimed.

"What?! Really?!" Maka's eyes widened as she listened to Patti telling her what happened, unaware that everything she was saying were a bundle of lies.

"I thought something ominous was going on here…" Maka mumbled. "I was feeling pretty weird too.. It was like something tried to cover me.. Like a blanket!" she described. "And then, I had these strange feelings.. It was like I was turning into some kind of pessimist.."

Patti pretended to gasp and feel surprised. "Is that so??" She took her hand and grinned. "Let's find the others!"

Maka nodded and followed her straight. She didn't notice that Patti had put on a dark, sinister smile and that she was probably plotting something. But she had slowly begun to lose her sanity too, even though she didn't realize it.

"Hey, Patti…"

"Hm~?" Patti turned around and shifted her smirk to a warm smile. "Something wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"Y'know, you were always better than me at like, almost everything.." Maka mumbled.

"You're way stronger than me, you're really upbeat, and you have such a great body, not like mine…."

Maka's voice was slowly beginning to sound less cheerful and more dark and angry.

"To be honest, Patti, I'm pretty envious of you."


	4. Chapter 4 Envy

Maka having Envy is pretty much a surprise, huh? :3 Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Thanks! (Sorry, this chapter is a bit short TT-TT I'll make it up with the next chapter :3)

* * *

Chapter Four - Envy

"Huh?" Patti swerved around to look at Maka in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Maka nodded and smiled darkly. "Sometimes it gets out of control.."

"I don't get why you're envious of me… I mean, it's not like I have everything… yet.."

"Patti…"

"…?"

"Maybe it's better if you just.. Disappear."

With that, Maka instantly charged towards her and gave her a hard, strong punch to the face. Patti fell back and brushed her bruised face in pain and shock.

"What the hell…"

Patti turned around and gave her a menacing glare, to which was immediately reciprocated.

"You're asking for it, missy.."

With that, Patti took out her gun and pointed it at her face.

"See you, darling."

But before she could shoot, Maka dashed forward and knocked the gun out of her hand. They wrestled for the gun and ended up tackling each other on the ground, both of them not giving in.

Maka forcefully hit her in the face with her elbow, sending her pummelling into the thorny bushes. Seeing this as a chance, she reached out for the gun and pointed it at Patti's head.

"Looks like things are taking a turn," she teased mockingly with a menacing grin.

Patti gritted her teeth in frustration and glared at her.

"Go on then," she urged. "Pull the trigger."

Maka seemed slightly surprised by her reaction but smiled.

"Gladly."

But as she was about to shoot her, Patti grabbed her body and pushed her down, not giving her a chance to pull the trigger. Maka held tightly onto the gun, determined not to let it go, whilst Patti forcefully tried to take it. They rolled across the floor a few times and vigorously tried to kick or attack each other in any way possible.

Bang!

They stopped in shock and stared at each other in confusion and surprise. The penetrating noise they heard was definitely a gunshot, but they didn't realize who was shot. Until Patti fell to her knees and clutched her stomach, which was ceaselessly bleeding.

"Ugh…." Patti groaned in pain and gritted her teeth, slowly succumbing to death.

Maka slowly got up, still in shock, but held onto the gun. Still dumbstruck, she continuously stared at Patti, wide-eyed in surprise and disbelief. She then glanced down at the gun she was tightly holding onto and slowly formed a smile on her face.

"He he… now I don't need to be envious of you anymore~," she teased, sounding almost relieved.

"Envious….?" She suddenly saw a flash of white light and felt a stabbing pain in her chest, causing her to kneel down in anguish and tightly shut her eyes. "What the…?"

Her greatest sin, envy, had already completed its task. Maka had always been jealous of Patti, who had everything she didn't, but since she was now dead, she no longer had anyone to be envious of her. Slowly yet surely, the darkness in her drifted and faded away into the grey, misty sky.

As she gradually gained her sanity back, Maka fluttered her eyelids open and glanced around in confusion. She immediately noticed Patti, her lifeless body still bleeding, lying in foetal position. In shock, Maka instantly backed away and gasped. She then noticed the gun she was holding and realized that she had shot her.

"Oh my god…" she muttered in devastation. "What did I do…?"

Her instinct told her to drop the gun and run away, to which she did, not knowing where she was heading. As she ran and cried tears of sorrow and shock, she bumped into a familiar figure. A person who she needed to comfort her most.

"Soul…?"

* * *

Soft, almost mute footsteps walked down the path where Patti's corpse laid. Eyes glanced down at her body and stared coldly and emotionlessly. A leg kicked her side, causing her corpse to swerve and fully show her lifeless face and wounded stomach, which was still bleeding. A hand reached down and took the gun that rested beside her. Feet stepped over her body, holding no strength back.

Silent footsteps walked down the straight ominous path that led to darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Lust

Huh.. Sorry for the long update, I just didn't have the time. ¬¬ I spent most of my fan fiction writing time on my other story _My Own Personal Model._ (A SoulxMaka fanfic) But well, here's the next chapter~!

Warning: This chapter contains strong sexual scenes, violence and strong language and if you are a SoulxMaka fan, then prepare for this~! But be warned, my stories always take a twist! Pleasant or not? You'll have to find out! (This chapter isn't intended to be all about romance and such so I'm skipping some of the smut.)

* * *

Chapter Five - Lust

"Soul…?"

Maka stared at him in confusion and tightened her grip around his arm, there was something strange about him, something… vicious.

"Maka."

To her surprise, a sinister grin formed around the edge of his mouth. She knew that he'd always grin and it'd sometimes seem scary, what with his piercing scarlet eyes and sharp teeth. But this was different.

It was lustful.

Her grip eased as she gradually let go and glanced away. She was sure that she'd be safe, now that she was with her partner, but somehow… it seemed like she'd be safer alone.

"What's wrong, Maka-chan? Scared?"

Maka-chan. He never called her that. It was always: Maka, bookworm, or tiny tits.

Not Maka-chan.

She squirmed a bit as he abruptly grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She could swear that it would leave a bruise.

"Soul, that hurts.."

"I know it does, Maka-chan."

With that, she shut up. He smirked and stroked a finger down her cheek, scraping it, leaving a red mark.

"Do you know why I protect you, Maka-chan? Why I always get infuriated whenever someone hurts you? Why I'd always take the blow?" He paused for a second to laugh. "That's because.."

A smile formed on his face.

"I don't like people messing around with _my_ things."

Her eyes widened as she silently listened to him taunt and explain everything. She shook her head. "It's not Soul, it can't be.."

"So you actually thought that I protected you and did everything for you because we were partners? Friends? Huh, for a bookworm, you sure are dumb."

If he said something like this, she'd instantly knock him out with a thick textbook. It was instinct. But instinct went somewhere else at that moment. Instinct ditched her. Soul ditched her. Everything did.

Leaving her with the fake Soul.

Or was he the real Soul?

How could she be so sure that she truly knew him?

Maybe this was the actual Soul, the side that he hid from her.

"I love you, Maka Albarn. From the day I set eyes on you. From the day I played the piano for you."

She couldn't help but let out a gasp and look at him in shock and disbelief. Those were meaningful words, but they sounded harsh in a way.

To her surprise, he instantly laughed at her reaction.

"I love you? Doesn't that sound too corny?" He smirked as he changed his line. "Let me rephrase that.. I _want_ you."

If only they weren't in the maze. If only he didn't seem so possessed and unreal. That would've been perfect. Of course, she would've said, 'I love you too.' And that'd be a happy ending. Like in all those fairy tales her father read to her when she was a child. Before he became a womanizer.

If only.

What followed was a strong push, leading to her crashing onto the floor in shock. But she didn't have time to move, not even to blink.

In less than a second, he was on top of her.

"Silly Maka-chan, you really don't know a thing about me." He played with her hair as he continued to stare mockingly at her. "I've locked myself from you all these years. Why? Because you'd leave me if you knew the real me. You'd think I was a creep. And I am."

She trembled in fear as she stared unblinkingly at him, her eyes alert and wild.

He smiled in satisfaction, baring his sharp white teeth.

"I'm bipolar." With that, he leaned down to kiss her lips. It was no more than a mere brush against the lips, but there was something sinister in that kiss. "My emotions change in a snap of my fingers." Abruptly, he grabbed her face with his hand and pulled her lips up to his, kissing her passionately. Tongues lashed against each other as he shut his eyes tightly and she gasped to breathe for air.

"I'm a sadist." He smirked contentedly after saying that comment and shifted himself to bite the side of her neck. It wasn't a kiss. It was a strong, hard bite. One that made her jerk and gasp in shock and sudden pain. She could feel his sharp teeth sink down into her neck and she gasped at the sight of blood trickling down her cleavage.

His eyes trailed down to follow the stream of blood trickling down her body, leaving a stain on her clothes. He stared in curiosity and wonder as he glanced down at the blood that went down to her hidden parts. The parts that a boy would always gaze and imagine about.

"You know, I've said this a million times, but.. You have a really flat chest."

He said it once. He said it twice. In fact, she was convinced that he actually said it a million times. It'd annoy her but she'd accept the fact that she had to get used to it since that was a part of Soul.

But even so, the way he just said it was different.

It wasn't mocking or teasing in the least, it was desire.

His hands trailed down to her clothes and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She didn't budge in the least. She was still in shock.

She squirmed as he pulled off her clothes, exposing her to the chilling weather.

"Soul.." she managed to protest as she tried to get up, but ended up being pushed back down again.

"Be a good girl and don't try to resist," he whispered, almost threateningly. "But I don't think you'd want to resist me anyway."

She quieted down and stilled. A tear rolled down her cheek as she shifted her head to a side.

"You're so cute."

He leaned down to lick off her tear, leaving a tingling feeling in her flushing red cheeks.

He smiled coolly and unbuttoned his collared white shirt. She stared at him and trailed her eyes down the scar on his torso, reminding her of when he took the blow when Chrona almost ended her life.

That was the Soul she loved.

But what about this Soul?

Did she not want him?

There was no denying the fact that she'd sometimes fantasize about this certain moment with him.

But she didn't want it to be like this.

She widened her eyes in surprise as he pulled her arms up and tied them together with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Soul.. What are you doing?" she managed to demand.

"Ever looked up the term 'bondage'?" he retorted with a satisfied grin.

"You wouldn't.."

"Yes, I would." His grin widened. "I just like the way that you'd squirm and struggle to be freed when I fill you up with newfound sensations. That'd be so sexy."

"You.. Creep."

With that disgusted comment, his grin dropped and his raging crimson eyes turned to a calmer shade of vermilion, causing her to frown in surprise and confusion.

"See? I knew it. If you knew the real me, this is how you'd react."

His voice became sad, distraught. Empty.

She almost felt guilty saying that.

"Soul…"

Sorry? Was that what she wanted to say? But after what he did to her? She didn't know what to say so her voice trailed off.

"Screw it, I guess you'll just have to accept me for who I am." With that, his eyes switched back to being wild and bloodshot and his leer slowly came back. "I guess you're just gonna have to accept _all_ of me, Maka-chan. And I think that'll happen right now."

"Huh..?" She frowned in confusion but her confusion was cut short by a stabbing abrupt pain. "Aaahh!" She screamed and tried to hold in her moans but they escaped her mouth.

She heard him groan softly in his low voice; even he couldn't help but let out a moan.

His hands were tightly gripping her arms, so tight that the red mark had spread to other regions of her arm and had turned a light shade of purple.

She didn't have time to relax. Another thrust followed closely behind.

".. S-Soul!"

"M-Maka…"

He fell to the floor beside her as they both gasped desperately for air.

"Oh my god.."

* * *

"Urgh…" He slowly untied his shirt from her arms and pulled her up. She silently blushed and stood still as he swung his shirt around her body and pulled up his jeans.

He stroked a finger down her cheek and stared at her calmly, lovingly.

"Forgive me?"

She didn't utter a word.

He sighed and continued to stare at her hopefully.

"I don't know.. Whether you were being possessed by the strange aura going on in this maze or whether you were actually freeing your true nature out but.. I.. I forgive you, Soul."

A smile slowly formed on his face as he gently patted her head.

"Thank you, Maka."

"Um.." She blushed as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Y'know, that 'Maka-chan' thing… I quite like it so, let's stick to that, okay?"

He chuckled and widened his smile. "Okay."

For once, she felt happy being in the maze, with him. She almost forgot all the horrors that had happened.

"Come on, let's go and find the others." He took her hand and began to walk forward, lightly swinging her hand, worry-free.

Bang!

A gunshot.

At least, that's what it sounded like.

His reaction was to turn around and see if Maka was okay. After all, she always came first.

"Oh no…"

He trembled as he bit his lip in disbelief and anguish.

"Maka!"


End file.
